


【德哈】珍珠美人

by Minzsanh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzsanh/pseuds/Minzsanh
Summary: 哭包德x哈利六年级盥洗室play
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	【德哈】珍珠美人

这个盥洗室无人问津，至今为止，哈利只在这里看见过哭哭啼啼的桃金娘，还有——

一个哭哭啼啼的马尔福。

“别哭了。”哈利伸腿踹过去，却被一只苍白纤长的手圈住脚腕。

“我才没有。”几乎和阴郁的盥洗室融为一体的马尔福哼了一声，报复性地突然塞进两根手指，他的手指细长，轻易就碰到了哈利体内敏感的地方，小气鬼马尔福一边转动着手指，一边低头咬上哈利湿乎乎的胸膛。

哈利用力地喘了一声，手指深深陷入柔软的金发里。

带来源源不断快感的手指在他身体里四处摸索，把里面的的润滑液插得滋滋作响，哈利仰头小声呻吟起来，任谁也不会想到，救世主会躲在偏僻的盥洗室里，和让一个马尔福的手指操他的屁股。

“操，”听着在空旷的墙壁间回荡的淫靡水声，被挑起火的哈利压着嗓子催促，“你他妈还干不干了？”

“一点情调都没有的格兰芬多……”马尔福抬起头，不满地撇嘴，抽回塞在哈利屁股里的手指，熟练地拉下裤链。

拉链缓慢拉动的声音就像某种信号——从一个月前开始，每当马尔福那做工精良的裤链被拉下，哈利就会得到一场精疲力竭的性爱。

在只有黑与白两种颜色的盥洗室里，唯一鲜艳的的颜色就是马尔福被眼泪浸红的眼角，还有他泛着漂亮粉色的性器。

马尔福仍沾着哈利体液的手指把勃起的阴茎拉出来，和他瘦长身材完全不符的尺寸带来极大的压迫感，他两手一起抬起哈利的膝弯，把他湿润的屁股拖向自己，哈利顺势圈住马尔福的腰，然后感到那个熟悉的、巨大的龟头撞上了他囊袋中间的细线。

“好色，下流。”马尔福抱怨着说，手上却毫不犹豫地扶着阴茎在哈利鼠蹊部顶撞摩擦，“你们格兰芬多都不是好人。”

他一边说，红肿的眼眶里又开始积蓄泪水，一颗圆滚滚的眼泪掉出来，飞快地反射了一次惨白的灯光，就像世界上最名贵的珍珠，砸在了哈利起伏的腹部破碎开来。

哈利无奈地看了他一眼。伸手把他梗直的脖子压下来，拇指抚摸他颈侧柔软的皮肤，“行，你是好人，别哭了。”

“我不是！”马尔福哽咽着说，“你以为我想哭吗？都怪那个破柜子，怎么修也修不好……”

他俯下身埋在哈利颈间，很快，一片湿润的水渍就把哈利可怜的衬衣肩部湿透了。

“那就不修了，”哈利抱住他，意识到现在的自己表情一定非常柔软，“你不这么做，邓布利多也不会不保护你。”我也不会。后面这句话哈利没有说出口，因为他知道，现在谈这些还太早。

马尔福没有回答，而是迅速直起身，胡乱把眼泪都抹掉，抿着嘴握住阴茎顶在那个水淋淋的穴口处，那里空虚地包裹住顶部吮吸，欲望在哈利的腹部攀升，他想起每一次那东西进到他身体里的感觉，那是完全紧密的、被填满的，整个世界只剩下他们两个人。

背部紧贴着的水箱冰冷得像石头，而正面，马尔福紧贴他的每一处地方都带来炽热的火焰，哈利觉得自己被这一冷一热煎熬得像活在热带和北极的交界处。潮湿的水汽混杂着马尔福身上淡淡的香味萦绕在哈利鼻尖，闻起来就像迷情剂。

“进来。”声音沙哑得就像沙漠里行走数天的旅人，哈利挺起腰催促。

马尔福专注地盯着他高高翘起的阴茎，一手握着它，拇指在哈利流水的小孔上碾动，另一手扶着他自己的，缓缓推进哈利的身体。

“操。”哈利破碎地高叫一声，腰部高高弹起。

他只进来了一小部分。最粗大的部分卡在最紧致的入口处，被撑开的感觉如此清晰，然而得不到很多抚慰的内里饥渴地蠕动着，马尔福像是逗他玩一样，每次只把龟头插进来，然后又拔出去。

难耐的呻吟充斥着整个空间，哈利的头皮都因为这不上不下的快感发麻，视线所及之处是马尔福月光一般的金发，还有散乱的刘海下隐约出现的红肿的眼角。

马尔福抓着他的脚腕把他更加打开，在他俯下身吻住哈利时，他终于将整个阴茎全部塞入哈利体内。满足的呻吟被对方散发着薄荷香的唇舌堵在喉咙里，从上到下，哈利被他填满，他的口腔被马尔福的舌头侵入，屁股亲密地感受这马尔福阴茎的每一处起伏和沟壑。

“波特。”马尔福的牙齿咬上他的耳尖，呼出的气体像勾子一样钻进哈利的脑袋，哈利伸手抱住他的背部，喉咙里冒出颤抖的咕哝。

马尔福狠狠地操着他，总是退到出口，又重重地全部塞进来，每一次撞击都像要把哈利干穿，阴茎碾压过他肠道的每一处褶皱，这种感觉就像他正被彻底展开。哈利再一次将手指深入马尔福的金发，视线落在脸侧白皙透光的耳朵上。

马尔福是个娇生惯养的大少爷，和哈利不一样，他从头到脚都是用无数的金加隆供养出来的——这是哈利一直以来的猜测，而现在，他得到了证实，他在马尔福最脆弱的时候找到了他，用一场打架般的性爱代替了可能发生的对决，他在无人的盥洗室脱去了马尔福的衣物，看遍了他身体的所有部位。如果有人问他，世界上什么东西是完美的，他会毫不犹豫的说，那是马尔福精致、性感的身体。

他甚至连阴毛都是漂亮的浅金色。

“你知道美人鱼吗？”在马尔福掐着他的腰撞击最深处的时候，哈利忍着心脏的剧烈跳动，抓着马尔福的头发和他对视。

“我不认为人鱼前面应该加上这个形容词。”马尔福嫌弃地撇撇嘴，现在他的鼻头和脸颊都因为欲望而泛着粉红色，即使皱着脸，看起来也和凶狠扯不上半点关系。

他被汗水浸湿的手掌覆上哈利硬挺的乳头，包着哈利跳动的胸肌，把乳头夹在食指和中指指根处挤压，那里一向是哈利的敏感点，他也明白每当他操着哈利的前列腺这样做时，哈利都会拼命绞紧他的阴茎。

一阵白光从视线四周蔓延，哈利的阴茎贴着两人的腹部跳动，指甲陷入马尔福结实的背部肌肉，他咬牙忍住射精的感觉——当马尔福在他们做爱时想结束一个讨厌的话题，他就会这样做。

然而此时此刻，哈利真的想告诉他。当他在他体内，那些完美的手指、头发、五官都在哈利触手可及的地方，他迫切地想告诉马尔福。

“那是麻瓜的童话，”他吻住马尔福的下颌，尝到淡淡的咸味，“美人鱼为了得到双腿，献出了自己的声音，每走一步都像踩在刀尖上。在我看的那一本书里，她的眼泪会化成珍珠。”

“麻瓜烂俗的品味。”马尔福哼了一声，低头给哈利的鼻尖一个轻吻。“以后再说这些奇怪的麻瓜知识，现在，”他压住哈利的胸膛，背后的光线让他看起来散发着朦胧的光晕，“我们做爱。”

突然加快的动作让哈利像搁浅的鱼一样仰起头，“啊，操，他妈的，太快了……”

马尔福一手按住他，一手将头发全部捋到脑后，白衬衣挂在他的臂膀处，涨红的阴茎一下又一下地刺入哈利抽搐的肠道，让他全身颤抖，只能发出一声声沙哑的叫喊。

“喜欢这个，波特？”这时候他露出了一点三四年级时到处惹是生非的恶劣来，水银般的眼睛注视着哈利，这几乎和他坐在树上嘲笑自己的时候一模一样——除了现在他一般的肌肤都裸露在外面之外。

我的。哈利心想。这一刻填满他不仅是马尔福的性器了。

在几秒——或是十几秒的对视里，马尔福的神情渐渐紧张起来，他从哈利的眼睛里获取了某些信息。

他们拥抱在一起，头靠在彼此的颈间舔吻、吮吸，毫不在意地大声呻吟，硬挺的性器在哈利的股间进出，带着湿淋淋的水光，哈利的脚跟踩在马尔福的尾椎，感受层层叠叠的快感在四肢百骸堆积。

被打开的腿根处颤抖着抗议，马尔福结实的小腹顺着他抽插的速度挤压着哈利的囊袋，他咬住唇畔丝绸一般的肌肤，“啊…我，我快了……”

世界都在他眼前倒转，只有两人紧紧相连的部位是真实的，马尔福的手抓住他的阴茎快速运动，“我也是，波特……”他在哈利耳边低声呢喃。

他们一起射了出来，马尔福一边射精一边努力地把阴茎更深地埋进去，哈利把两人的衬衣射得一塌糊涂，他们的身体沉重地挤压在一起，好长一段时间里，他们都只能听到对方剧烈的心跳和喘息声。

“开心了吗？”哈利推了一把马尔福汗湿的脑袋，懒洋洋地说。

回答他的是马尔福动了动胯部，把软下来的性器抽了出来，哈利因为他的动作闷哼了一声，不一会儿，就有浓稠的的液体顺着没合拢的穴口流了出来。

“哼。”马尔福在他耳边哼哼唧唧。

“我小时候很喜欢美人鱼的故事。”感受着肌肤相贴的触感，哈利说。

“麻瓜骗人的，波特，”马尔福吻住他，缠绵地轻咬他的舌尖，“人鱼就是黑湖里那些丑东西，他们才不美，也没什么东西会掉珍珠眼泪。”

哈利漫不经心地和他接吻。

不。他用指腹摩挲着马尔福一个小时前压力过大而哭得通红的眼角。他的美人鱼比珍珠更美。

从第一次撞见马尔福在盥洗室哭泣时，他就找到了他的美人鱼。


End file.
